For the First Time
by Awesome one
Summary: TWO shot. Quinn and Rachel met online and have been dating for close to a year now but still havent met in person. Until Quinn surprised Rachel with an unnanounced visit.
1. Chapter 1

_**Quinn**_

_Hey gorgeous you there? _

_**Rachel**_

_Ugh =[ yes. _

_**Quinn**_

_What's wrong? =[ _

_**Rachel**_

_Triple the slushies today. David threw one at me before first period then I got hit with two more right after lunch. I only brought two spare changes of clothes so I ended having to spend the rest of the day sticky and covered in slushy. It was horrible. I cried in the shower when I got home. =[_

_**Quinn**_

_Aw, baby. I'm sorry. What a bunch of F'in punks. Don't worry baby, soon I'm going to come sweep you off your feet and leave those chumps in our dust. Maybe pop a couple of 'em in the nose. I love you =]_

_**Rachel**_

_I love you too =3 Thank you for censoring yourself. I appreciate it. I can't wait to meet you. Finally get to kiss you. ^_^ _

_**Quinn**_

_Soon baby. Sooner than you think. Wink. Wink. _

_**Rachel**_

_What do you mean 'wink wink'? Do you know something I don't? _

_**Quinn**_

_It's a surprise baby. _

_**Rachel**_

_Fiiiiiiiiiiiine. But I'll have you know, since you can't see me, I'm pouting. _

_**Quinn**_

_I bet its adorable. =] _

_**Rachel**_

_Your adorable. =3 Did you get the hat I sent you in the mail? _

_**Quinn**_

_You mean this sick as shit NY snapback? YES! Thank you baby! It's so badass. I'm wearing it right now. _

_**Rachel**_

_You are? I'm so glad you like it! I bought it when my Dad's took us to New York to see Wicked (which was AMAZING FYI I'm taking you with me someday) Does it fit alright? I got you a dry fit because you said you like those. I wish I could see you in it =[ _

_**Quinn**_

_I am. My mom asked me where I got it and I told her my girlfriend got it for me. =] (joy. Musicals. I'll bring a sleep mask so I can catch up on my beauty sleep) Yeah! It fits perfect, thanks babe. Now I have to get you something-oh wait! I did! _

_**Rachel**_

_You did? What did you get me? Telllll meeeee noooooow! (Don't even THINK about it Fabray! Or I'll be forced to break up with you! Neither of us want that now do we?) _

_**Quinn**_

_God no we DON'T want that! I'll watch you (boring) musicals without complaining I promise! But you better make it up to me afterwards for being the perfect girlfriend! And baby, I already told you, it's a surprise! Just be patient. _

_**Rachel**_

_Your no fun =[ _

_**Quinn**_

_You love me anyway _

_**Rachel**_

_I do =] _

_**Quinn**_

_How was Glee today baby girl? _

_**Rachel**_

_It was okay. Mercedes and I got in another fight over a solo and I took your advise and just gave it to her. Which, I will have you know, was EXTREMELY hard for me to do. But it ended the fight and Mercedes almost looked grateful. I hope you were right. =[ _

_**Quinn**_

_I'm so proud of you Rachel! Of course I'm going to be right, I'm Quinn Fucking Fabray! I promise she'll start to see you in a whole new light if you become more of a team player. Trust me angel. =] _

_**Rachel**_

_Quinn, babe, langue please. I do trust you love. Always. =3 how was your day? _

_**Quinn**_

_Eh. Same ol' same ol'. I got a new long board today I can't wait to break in. =] it's a DGK babe. DGK. How badass is that? I'm going to test it out before we leave. _

_**Rachel**_

_Remind me again what a long board is and what DGK means? Leaving? Where are you going? Am I still going to be able to email you? Text you? Facebook message you? =[ =[ it's important I'm able to contact you for mental health to remain normal! _

_**Quinn**_

_Hahaha. Your so cute. DGK stands for Dirty Ghetto Kids. It's a brand of skateboards and stuff. A long board is like a skateboard except, well, longer and the trucks are a little bigger and the wheels are softer and they are built for speed not tricks like a trick board is. You'll be able to contact me soon, you'll be sleeping while I'm gone. And I can't tell you where I'm leaving, it's part of your surprise baby. =]_

_**Rachel**_

_Oh I should have guessed. You and your skateboarding. Your obsessed. I'm just worried about your teeth and your bones. =_P _Secrets, secrets! You __**know**__ how I feel about secrets Quinn Fabray! _

_**Quinn**_

_You'll get over. So…I have a super important question to ask you babe. _

_**Rachel**_

_Yes I'll marry you _

_**Quinn**_

_ _ oh. Oh baby I think we are still a little young don't you think? _

_**Rachel**_

_Hahahhaha, I can only imagine what your face must have looked like. =_P _What do you want to ask love? _

_**Quinn**_

_What are you wearing? =] _

"Rachel?" The brunette looked up from her laptop, amusement still lacing the smile on her face from her chat with Quinn. In the door way of her bedroom stood her Daddy, Leroy, in his going out clothes. He was smiling sweetly at Rachel like he always did.

"Yes Daddy?" Leroy came into Rachel's room to sit at the foot of her bed she was currently sitting leaned against the headboard in a pair of spandex shorts and a tank top, her long brunette hair swept into a tight pony tale. Not really date worthy clothes but Quinn couldn't see Rachel anyway so it didn't matter much. Tonight was their annual cyber date night, every Monday since the day they 'met' so to speak.

A Monday so many months ago that Rachel had been surfing the web in tears because she really just needed something to distract her from the horrible day she had at school. The bullying she underwent everyday was just getting worst and she didn't have a friend to turn to so Rachel was scouring the internet going through chat sights to find someone who would listen to her when she had stumbled across Quinn. Quinn had just got back from the hospital after a particularly rough crash on her latest skateboard stunt and had managed to break her left wrist. Sitting all the over in California Quinn had been feeling lonely and looking for someone to talk to and had snagged Rachel via chat site. They ended up talking for hours until they exchanged emails and proceeded to email one another every day. Everyday until they both started developing feelings for one another. After weeks of flirty emails and flirty texts, Quinn had finally asked Rachel out on a date. Rachel had laughed because, while it was an adorable gesture, Quinn did live inn California and Rachel did live in Ohio plus they had never met before. How could they possibly have a date? But Quinn had been a step ahead of her and told Rachel to light some candles in her room, set a blanket on the floor, make herself a dinner, and call Quinn. They had their first date just like that and it was so romantic Rachel's face nearly split from the blushing grin she had the whole time. That same night at the end of their 'date' Quinn asked Rachel to be her girlfriend and Rachel had said yes about 10 times. They had been dating for about a year now but still hadn't met because neither of them could afford to fly out for a visit during the summer or couldn't miss the school. But they were ready to meet. More than ready.

"Your Dad and I are going to go out tonight alright honey? You want us to bring you anything back?"

Rachel shook her head, "No that's okay Daddy, tonight is my date night with Quinn. I'll probably just make some rice or soup…..or have ice cream for dinner. But don't tell Quinn!"

Leroy chuckled, patting his daughter on the knee, "I don't see how I could, it's not like I email her updates about you or anything."

"Lies, all lies. I know for a fact Dad and you got her email from my laptop to do just that."

Leroy feigned innocence, slapping a hand over his heart as if his daughter had just mortally wounded him, "Why whatever are you talking about daughter of mine?"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't fool me. Get out of here already and have a nice time with Dad. Be safe! I love you."

"You too honey. Tell Quinn I said hello and to behave. The both of you. Love you darling." Rachel waved to her father as he shut her door, saying goodnight, then Rachel looked back to her laptop.

**Quinn**

_Rach? You still there baby? _

_**Quinn**_

_Rachel I'm sorry =[ Did I make you mad?_

_**Quinn**_

_Seriously Rachel I'm sorry. Please come back and talk to me? _

_**Rachel**_

_Calm down. =] I wasn't mad at you, my Daddy came in to talk to me. But it's nice to know I have you so whipped. _

_**Quinn**_

_I don't know what your talking about. _

…_..I'm really glad your not mad at me though_

_**Rachel**_

_Mmmhm I'm sure you are. =] I'm wearing shorts and a tank top to answer your question from before _

_**Quinn**_

_Sounds hot. ;] But nothing at all would be hotter. _

_**Rachel **_

_In your dreams Quinn Fabray! _

_**Quinn**_

_Crossing my fingers on that one babe. _

_**Rachel **_

_Your insufferable love of mine_

_**Quinn**_

_Don't pretend you don't find it 'absolutely endearing' _

_**Rachel **_

_You can't prove a thing_

_**Quinn**_

_I want to kiss you so badly =[ I can't wait. So close, yet still so far. _

_**Rachel**_

_I know. =[ I feel the same way. Wanna know a secret? _

_**Quinn**_

_Absolutely =] _

_**Rachel**_

_Sometimes when I'm at school and I really need you because of all the bullying I kiss the back of my hand and pretend it's you =3 is that weird? _

_**Quinn**_

_No! That's adorable. =] Your so cute babe. God I can't wait to see you! _

_**Rachel**_

_Soon right? _

_**Quinn**_

_Very soon babe. _

_**Rachel**_

_Good. =3 I can't wait. _

_**Quinn**_

_Keep that thought in mind tonight baby. I have to go now. But I love you and I want you to dream about me okay? _

_**Rachel**_

_But Quinn =[ Tonight is our date night. What's more important than our date night? _

_**Quinn**_

_I can't tell you baby but I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow okay? Dream about me? _

_**Rachel**_

_Always do babe. =3 I love you. Be safe. I expect you to make it up to me. And it better be good too_

_**Quinn**_

_Oh it will be. =D I love you too angel. _

Rachel closed her laptop with a heavy sigh, glancing at the candles she had gotten out of the closet for tonight's date. Guess she wouldn't be lighting those after all. With another sigh Rachel pushed her laptop off her thighs and sunk down into her bed. Since she wouldn't be having her date tonight, she may as well just go to sleep early. She'd need the rest after all. Tomorrow was test day in biology.

The test turned out to be pretty easy for Rachel which she was grateful for. It made biology go fast and biology was he last class she had before glee. And not that Rachel would ever admit it but she wanted glee to get over with fast so she could hurry home and see how Quinn was going to make it up to her.

Thoughts of her girlfriend were swirling through her head when she walked into the choir room to take her seat beside Kurt who didn't really notice her entrance seeing as he was talking to Santana and Mercedes about something. Not that she cared, she was just waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive so they could start. The fast they started the quicker glee would be over. Today seemed like one of those days where Mr. Schue was going to show up extra later than usual.

Rachel was reading through old texts from Quinn to pass the time when she heard Santana mumble something loudly in Spanish and Kurt gasped. Confused Rachel glanced up from her phone to see what they were fussing about but the two of them including Mercedes and the Cheng couple seated behind them were staring at the door with looks a mixture of confusion and shock. Curious Rachel took a look for herself and nearly fell out of her chair in shock.

Standing there in the doorway, looking shy and adorable as ever, was Quinn Fabray. Her short blonde hair was sticking out from under the hat that Rachel had bought her as a gift, her hands were shoved deep in the low riding pants hugging her hips. A silver chain ran from her back pocket to the front and her t-shirt hung low as the jeans did, fitting loosely but tight enough to show off Quinn's exquisite figure. She was even more beautiful than Rachel had imagined, twice as beautiful as any picture she had ever sent Rachel. And she was real. She was here. In. Person. Tears, happy one, were already blurring Rachel's vision and she still couldn't get her voice to work.

"Who the hell is _that_!? She _hot_!" Puck yelled rather loudly, leering at Rachel's girlfriend. That kicked Rachel into gear.

"_Quinn_!" Rachel managed to breath out, stumbled out of her chair into Quinn's warm, waiting arms. Oh god, hugging Quinn was better than any fantasy Rachel could have conjured before and after this. She was like the sun, bleeding heat into Rachel's cold lonely body and giving her life long sense gone. And she smelled _wonderful_. Better than anything because it was _Quinn_. Not any kind of perfume could amount (Quinn didn't use perfumes like Rachel did) to the sweet smell that was all just Quinn.

Quinn, who had looped her arms around Rachel's back and dropped her nose into Rachel's hair placing kisses all along her hairline. Her fingers rubbed slow circles on the small of Rachel's back, making the girl shiver and lean into Quinn as much as the blonde could handle holding.

"Surprise." Quinn whispered in Rachel's ear. That husky, somewhat nasally but still adorable voice was twice as addictively arousing in person. Rachel nearly swooned. Who was she kidding, she _did_ swoon.

"Wait wait, hold up. How do you know this chick Hobbit?" Santana's voice interrupted the happiest moment of Rachel's life. Though the diva hardly paid attention to it, as she was use to it but Quinn, on the other hand, was not. Rachel felt her girlfriend stiffen and pick her head up to shoot Santana what was probably a soul burning glare.

"Do _not _call my girlfriend Hobbit. Or we will have _serious_ issues _chick_."

"_Girlfriend_!?" Honestly, Rachel had no clue who said that but she couldn't care less. She was getting lost in Quinn's stunning hazel eyes. And then she was kissing her. Passionately, mind numbingly, lip bruising kissing her girlfriend. Quinn fingers were in Rachel's hair and Rachel was gripping the front of Quinn's shirt so tightly her knuckles were white and nothing felt more real or better than that very moment. Rachel knew, _knew_, that Quinn was the only one for her. They only broke apart when Mr. Schue decided it was time for his entrance.

"Ah, hello," He said awkwardly, looking from Quinn to Rachel, "Hi Rachel. Um…this a friend of yours?"

Rachel grinned widely, looking up at her girlfriend, "Something like that Mr. Schue."

"Sorry," Quinn spoke clearly for the whole club to hear and reached down to take both of Rachel's hand into hers, "but I think Rachel is going to miss Glee today."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows but smiled none the less, "I am?"

Quinn grinned and pecked Rachel on the lips, lingering and whispered with her swollen mouth, "Yes. You did text me earlier and told me your parents were working late didn't you? That means we have the whole house to ourselves."

A small groan escaped Rachel's mouth and her eyes fluttered shut, a years worth of pent up sexual frustration suddenly washing over her at the prospect of being alone with Quinn. Alone with Quinn, for hours because Quinn was here. In person. With Rachel.

Smiling, Rachel opened her eyes and squeezed Quinn's hands, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

**Whelp. There it is. It's 93 degrees (Fahrenheit) here and I couldn't go swimming so I decided to write instead and va-lah! I came up with this one shot! Hoped you liked it, let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I was asked enough that I decided to add a second chapter to this. So, here it is. Thank you all for your kind reviews, I look forward to more. Cookies and my undying love for all of you wonderful people out there who do leave me a comment! Before I forget I meant to apologize to you all about my mistakes for the previous chapter and for any you find in this one. I'm kind of lame like that. And for my mention of Quinn's DGK long board in the last chapter. I'm not sure they actually make long boards or not. If they don't, I'm sorry. Quinn is special I suppose. **

**Oh and despite how it seems this isn't a lemon though I suppose it could be considered M rated due to how innuendo-y and hint-y and almost-sex it is. Oh and maybe the choice words. I've never really written anything NC-17 before so . . . . .**

Rachel danced her fingertips up and down and up and down the midline of her stomach while she watched Quinn look around the diva's room in nothing but her boxers and the shirt Rachel had been wearing. Warmness emanated from the smile that adorned the diva's face, leftover from the rigorous actively she and Quinn had repeatedly pursued in her bed just a few minutes ago. Purple red marks littered her bronze skin from her hips clear up to her neck thanks to Quinn's aggressively possessive nature. Not that Rachel was complaining, she found it to be very arousing. In fact Quinn had a few of her own from the diva herself. After they had managed to catch their breath, and Rachel once again had feeling in her legs, Quinn had hopped off the bed (much to Rachel's displeasure) to look around leaving Rachel laying there bare save for the undergarments she had put back on. Still darkened brown eyes raked over her girlfriends lean body, darkening further at the sight of Quinn's various tattoos. Beautiful ink resting just below Quinn's soft skin only for Rachel's eyes seeing as the tattoos wouldn't be seen less the blonde stripped and no one would be stripping Quinn Fabray except Rachel Berry. Rachel had taken great time tracing each one with her lips, teeth, and tongue. Little bits of redness from various slightly rough love bites surrounded the stars tattooed on Quinn's hips. Rachel really liked those. Stars were her thing. And Quinn had gotten them before they had even met. It was like fate had destined them to be together which, if anyone asked Rachel, was exactly what she would say to them.

Her fingertips drew higher to circle the bruising on her collarbone and neck, shivering slightly at the memory of receiving them. They had barely gotten through Rachel's door before Quinn had pounced on her and pleasantly proceeded to defile Rachel in her bed thereafter in stages. First Quinn had been slow, delicate with each caress of plump pink lips to sun kissed skin and feather light touches across sensitive parts never before touched. Love had poured from the blonde like she were a leaking faucet unable to hold in what she felt inside. Then, after Rachel had been thoroughly debauched by Quinn's talented fingers, the blonde skater had transformed into something like a wild lion and attacked. Marking her territory with growls, grunts, bites and kisses that seeped through the brunettes pores and reverberated through her bones turning Rachel into a quivering, breathy mess only capable of uttering Quinn's name. The love filled hunger spilling from Quinn the lioness had filled Rachel up and turned the diva into something similar which led to Quinn being flipped over and loosing all power. Thereafter Quinn had been the one being attacked and with a vengeance after the way Quinn had treated her much to the blondes delight.

Sheets, Rachel's favorite comforter, and pillows still littered the carpet below, keeping their strewn clothes company. Rachel sat on the bare bed, her back rested against cool stained wood as she watched her lover make her way around Rachel's room. Her traveling fingers had made their way to her kiss bruised lips and reminded her of what she missed.

"Quinn." Rachel beckoned, her voice low and faint from hours of tortured moans and pleasure filled screams. Hazel eyes turned from the shelf of trophies they had been inspecting to rest on the tousled brunette rested against the beds headboard. Their eyes met and Rachel jutted out her bottom lip in a silent command for Quinn's kiss. The blonde didn't answer outside of taking the few steps back to the California king size bed (what one person needed a bed that size if only one person slept in it?) and crawled up the length of her girlfriend's delicious body until their lips met. Slow burning fire sparked between the kiss until it raged and spread through both bodies, warming them to the core as each kiss they shared did. Seconds grew into minutes until Quinn broke the kiss for fear of burning them both alive but not pulling far away, remaining with her forehead rested against Rachel's. Rachel's fingertips moved from tracing her body to Quinn's, dragging them in wandering circles over Quinn's cheek to her neck, chest, and back. Quinn's eyelids fluttered shut and she slid to her knees so that she sat in Rachel's lap. Rachel responded by lifting her legs so that Quinn could support her back against the diva's thighs.

"Your so warm. All the time Rae. Your like a space heater, my own personal thermal blanket." Quinn muttered, sagging into Rachel's embrace and dropping her head onto the diva's shoulder so that she could soak up more of the wonderful heat Rachel had to offer.

"I'm not sure that I enjoy being compared to a scratchy blanket and a bulky appliance but I'll take it." Both girls laughed quietly since both girls voices were still considerably strained.

"But you're _my_ scratchy blanket and bulky appliance." Another chuckle fell from Rachel's lips only to die quickly due to loss of breath when Quinn grazed a sensitive hicky just under Rachel's jaw with a light kiss, "These prove it."

"Mmm. I'm so glad you were excepted to Yale so that your mother felt the need to give you the gift of flying out here to see me."

Quinn snorted against Rachel's neck, sending a heat wave of hot breath to cascade across highly sensitive flesh, "You should have seen her face when I showed her the acceptance letter. I think she just assumed like everyone else that because I'm a skater punk riff raft-her words-that I had no aspiration or the smarts to even attend a community college let alone Yale. Guess that's why she got all excited and gave me whatever I wanted."

"I always had faith in you Quinn."

Quinn hummed in appreciation, lifting her head to peck her girlfriend on the lips, "I know baby. That's one of the reasons I love you."

"And just think, when I go to NYADA, you'll only be about a 2 to 3 hour train ride away. We'll be able to see each other far more often."

"Ooo I'm getting exciting just thinking about all the dorm room sex and annoyed roommates in our future."

Rachel gasped and slapped her girlfriend on the arm making Quinn pretend to be gravely hurt and fall onto her back clutching her wounded appendage, "Honestly Quinn is that all you think about!?"

"It's not my fault!" The skater protested in a pouty voice, sticking her bottom lip out and furrowing her brows. Rachel didn't budge even if the pout warmed her heart at the adorableness that was her girlfriend. Instead she just folded her arms across her chest and glared at Quinn.

"How is it not your fault?"

"When you have girlfriend as smoking hot as mine there isn't much else you can think about. It's like when people tell you to get your mind out of the gutter; my mind isn't in the gutter, I _live_ in the gutter." That got her off the hook and Quinn could tell the moment Rachel dropped her arms to her sides and replaced her glare with a mischievous glint. The brunette lowered herself onto the palms of her hands placed on both sides of Quinn's head, making sure to press the full length of her body into the girl beneath her, and leaned so close their lips were brushing but not kissing. Quinn shivered at the animalistic way Rachel looked at her, like she wanted to devour her then shivered again when she pictured just that.

"Oh? And what's this 'smoking hot' girlfriend of yours look like pray tell?" Rachel husked out, nipping at Quinn's lower lip. The girl beneath Rachel groaned and shut her eyes for a brief moment, trying to find words her foggy mind.

"She's pint sized-oh!" Quinn's back bowed off the bed slightly when, after Quinn barely started speaking, Rachel bit down on Quinn's shoulder with a rumbling growl that vibrated through Quinn's chest.

"I resent that." Rachel whispered against the bite, laving at it with her tongue to soothe the little string in the mark. Quinn moved her hand up Rachel's still mostly bare back, silently hating the dark purple bra in the path, to tangle her fingers in Rachel's silky hair.

"Okay fine, she's the perfect height. Better?" Quinn was rewarded with a happy kiss to the throat and a hum of delight.

"Much. Continue."

"Let's see," As Quinn pretended to think she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and enjoyed the kisses Rachel was peppering across her throat and shoulders, "Well she had the most gorgeous eyes you have ever seen. Brown is definitely my favorite color."

"I disagree. Hazel is way better."

"Her hair is like straight out of a fairy tale book you know? Like princess Belle or something. And her legs? Damn her legs. They go on for miles I swear. They make me crazy. Absolutely freaking insane."

"You sound like a leg woman Fabray." Just speaking of legs seemed to remind Rachel that she thoroughly enjoyed Quinn's and wanted to give them attention so she slid down Quinn's body, keeping eye contact, and began kissing around her ankles.

More involuntary shivers wracked Quinn's spine watching her girlfriend stare into her eyes as she worshiped her body, "Anyone would be if they were allowed to touch my girlfriend's legs. They are godly. I'm talking Aphrodite."

"Hmm I doubt your girl is that beautiful."

"Oh she is. Trust me. She is the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world." Rachel giggled at how kindergarten Quinn made that sound and the way Quinn held her hands out to demonstrate the length of which the whole world was just like kids do.

"I doubt that seeing as my girlfriend is hands down the prettiest girl I've ever met. But she's a whole lot more than that." They shared a loving smile at the compliment before Rachel went back to mapping out Quinn's thigh with her lips.

"Tell me about your girlfriend Rachel."

"My girlfriend? She has a nasty smoking habit-ugh!" Rachel sunk her teeth into her lower lip and shut her eyes from the pleasure Quinn caused by gripping a handful of Rachel's hair and tugging on it lightly.

"I resent that." Amusement clearly laced Quinn's voice given the opportunity to repeat Rachel's earlier statement.

"Well it's true. Smoking is very bad for your health Quinn and not only that, it's bad for your voice and while you have a very 1920's jazz club husk to it that makes it sexy I do not approve of your indulgence of nicotine when your with those Skanks you call friends and furthermore-" The brunettes rant was cut short by Quinn hooking her legs around Rachel's hips and flipping her onto her back. Air whooshed from Rachel's lungs in the surprise of being overturned so quickly without warning and before she could take a huge gulp of much needed oxygen Quinn was upon her, pressing a most delirious punishing kiss to Rachel's lips. Chills racked Rachel's body from Quinn's heated passion being asserted so forcefully as punishment for disapproving of her smoking. Writing a note of a legal pad in the recesses of her mind, Rachel made sure to bring up Quinn's smoking more often if this is how Quinn got angry about it. The skater bit down on Rachel's lip, dragging a groan out of the singer and earning more stripes down her toned pale back from Rachel's nails. Her body quivered and lowered further to mesh every curve of her body with Rachel's.

"I'm thinking about dying my hair pink." Quinn muttered between kisses, swiping her tongue across Rachel's lips and, when Rachel gasped, plunged into her brunettes mouth to get that addictive taste she craved that could only be Rachel. The beautiful goddess beneath Quinn whimpered, her hands flying up to holds Quinn's face while they kissed. The fire from before burned once more only brighter this time now that the kiss was twice as heated and much more personal. They were simply ravenous for one another like a couple who had been away from one another for months which could be considered close enough to their actual situation. They angled their heads to the side so that they could press into one another more, deepening the already fathomless kiss that much more but still not reaching that level of 'enough'. Something that couldn't be reached in a simple kiss since they both were human and required breathing. So they broke apart to suck in a large lungful of sex and hot smelling hair.

Now that the better part of her mind was being bombarding with heady lust for Quinn, Rachel was able to mule over what Quinn had said. Absentmindedly she toyed with the layered ends of the blonde hair she loved so much, trying to picture it as an unnatural color. It was difficult to picture but then again she was bias. She loved Quinn's hair the way it was.

"Why? Is it that Mac convincing you to do crazy things again? Because last time you listened to her I received text with a picture of you not only getting your nose pierced but getting a tattoo of Ryan Cecrest on your lower back which even I'll admit I'm glad you had removed. I'm rather fond of your tattoos but that one was simply atrocious and-" Once again Quinn ended her girlfriends rambling the quickest way she knew how. With a kiss.

"I want to dye it pink because pink is your favorite color Rae."

Rachel blushed her embarrassment, "Oh."

Quinn curled her arms under Rachel's back, hugging the girls torso, and rested her chin on Rachel's collarbone, gazing still at her blushing girlfriend with a fond smile, "Yeah."

"Well…I suppose in that case if it's what you want to do I'm not going to stop you because I love you no matter what and I support all of your decisions unless they involve smoking, delinquency, any possible danger to your health, or breaking up with me."

Quinn grinned and dropped a kiss between Rachel's breast earning her a pleased humming and a fluttering of Rachel's eyes, "Okay. Pink it is then. Just until it washes out. I've always wanted to dye my hair a weird color. But, like always, I wanted to involve you into my decision."

"Such a charmer Fabray."

"Only for you Berry."

"Quinn?"

"Yeah baby?"

"We're one of those disgustingly adorable, sickly sweet couples aren't we?"

"You know what? I think we are love. Any problem with that?"

"Nope."

"Good. Let's celebrate."

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieked when her lion of a girlfriend tore what little clothing she had on, off in one fell swoop and proceeded to tease her by kissing and nipping at her twitching abdominal muscles. Rachel conceded to Quinn's dominance instantly without pause, wrapping her legs around Quinn's back just below the blonde's shoulder blades to keep her in place.

"_Quinn_." The brunette whispered with much more need than any other emotion previously displayed during their banter. Silently portraying Rachel's want and urge to beg all in one word. She needed Quinn all over, everywhere, all at once. However just as Quinn began to give into Rachel's request, tonguing Rachel's midline down to her bellybutton, Rachel's phone rang from its place on her nightstand. They both groaned and threw their heads down in frustration, Quinn's landing on Rachel's stomach and Rachel's thumping into the pillow top mattress.

"Pussy blocking…son of a bitch…mother fucker…calling right in the middle of something…" Quinn growled out, glaring daggers at the still ringing phone in Rachel's hand.

"Quinn, language."

"Yes you'd be using some of your own and more thanks to me if your stupid fucking-" Quinn hissed out her disproval at Rachel silencing her by flicking her ear just before hitting the call button on her phone.

"Hello?" Annoyance was dripping from just that single word Rachel practically yelled into the receiver of her iPhone. Thanks to the volume being turned up so loud on the cellular devise Quinn could hear the caller just as well as Rachel even with it pressed to her ear.

"_It's Kurt. Why do you sound so angry?_"

"Because he's totally blocking me…" Quinn mumbled. Rachel shushed her girlfriend with a flourish of her wrist and a short look.

"No reason," Rachel sounded more pleasant though it was obviously very fake if her frown and squirming hips were any consolation, "What do you need Kurt?"

"_Emergency Glee Club meeting at my house. Bring your girlfriend._" There were some raised voices in the background that Kurt yelled at to quiet them down, "_And Santana told you to bring snacks. She's hungry. Also Britney says hi and Mercedes says hey girl hey._"

Rachel sighed and looked down at Quinn who was pouting and smiled despite herself at how cute she looked. Her girlfriend shook her head no, telling her to blow them off for more sex with Quinn. Hmmm Glee Club meeting or mind blowing sex with Quinn? Hmmmm…. "I'm indisposed at the moment Kurt." Not even a difficult decision.

There was a lot of noise that exploded from the phone forcing Rachel to hold it away from her ear for fear of inner damage being done. Static, shouts, obscenities, and a crackling followed by a thud ensued before Santana's voice wafted into the room.

"_Listen up dwarf_," Quinn growled at the jab at Rachel's height, "_This isn't a class discussion you get a say in. It's my fucking decree and there will be no coup d' __état when I fucking say so got that? Santana Lopez's word is law. So get your asses over here now or I will go all Lima Heights on both your white asses. Understood?_"

Rachel sighed again, more agitated now than she was before. Quinn though was actually smirking a little at Santana's aggression. For some reason, it reminded her a bit of herself, "Fine."

"_That's what I thought. Now get dressed, pack me some of those fake cookies in your bag, and get a move on._"

"How'd you know-"

"_Please. I can practically smell sex through this phone. It's disgusting and I'm getting nauseous. Seriously I'm about to throw up. The hormones from you two fucking like rabbits is making me ill. And I get more bitchy when I don't feel good. Keep that in mind Gay Berry._"

"Don't be crass Santana. We'll be there shortly."

"_Ah uh. Wait. No quickie with Quinnie the Pooh. You leave now. Not even a kiss. Hurry up! Your wasting my time._ _Let's go, lets go, lets go!_"

"Fine! God. Goodbye."

"_Whatever._" The line died. Rachel ended the call and threw her phone on the bed wishing it was at the Latina instead. Sometimes Rachel seriously questioned her Glee family and herself for actually being a willing part of that family. Whatever reason they had called an emergency glee meeting for couldn't be so important they had to pull Rachel from her limited time with Quinn. Still once they-they being Santana-had made up their mind there was no contesting no matter how much she huffed, stomped, and executed perfected diva storm outs.

Quinn lolled her head to the side, pressing her ear to Rachel's toned stomach with a sigh, "So. Sounds like we're leaving?"

Rachel frowned at the sad tone in Quinn's voice. If it meant anything Rachel wasn't pleased that their time was being stolen but no matter, it was happening whether they liked it or not. The brunette wound her fingers through Quinn's hair and massaged the scalp lightly with her nails to soothe the blonde.

"I'm sorry love. We can be quick and then hurry back. Maybe we'll have enough time to celebrate in the shower before my Dad's come home. Deal?"

Just like that Quinn's disposition transformed into the bright, happy Lion Quinn Rachel loved, "Deal!"

After that they rushed to dress themselves. Quinn, without thinking, pulled on her buffed up Audios before her pants so she ended up having to take them off put pants on then put them on again. Then to add to her stress of what should have been an easy task she couldn't find her damn t-shirt she had on before. It didn't even occur to her to grab a new one out of the duffle bag full of her clothes she had packed in California then brought with her since she had planned to spend the night with Rachel. Instead she walked around on her knees calling out to her shirt like it was a lost pet hoping it would cater to her calls.

Rachel, on the other hand, smartly didn't even bother looking for her clothes knowing full well she wouldn't find them in the mess they had created. She merely stepped over Quinn, who was on all fours looking under the bed and offering her shirt something nice if it came out of hiding, and went to her girlfriends bag of clothes. Unzipping it and going through its innards Rachel first pulled on a pair of Quinn's undergarments to replace the ones Quinn tore, a pair of Quinn's frayed skinny jeans full of holes and covered in patches distributed by different skate brands, a tattered blank tank top that smelled strongly of Quinn, and just because Rachel was getting a thrill by wearing her girlfriends clothing put on Quinn's pinstriped ankle socks and the spare pair of Vans she found tucked beneath the jackets. Smiling to herself she hugged her midsection because she was decked head to toe in nothing but Quinn.

Meanwhile Quinn had given up on her shirt and was going through Rachel's dresser until she found something not covered in polka dots or frills. Donning a West Side Story t-shirt and pulling on Rachel's Wicked hoodie she found beneath it Quinn finally let out a pent up sigh. Why was finding a damn t-shirt so freaking difficult? She probably would never find the damn thing. It had passed through the looking glass and was now enjoying tea with the Mad Hatter in Wonderland. Of course the moment she put Rachel's clothes on she looked down at her feet and found she was standing on the sleeve of it that was poking out from under the dresser. Of freaking course. Oh well, fuck it.

"Do you want to just walk? Kurt's house is only four blocks away. Seems rather pointless to drive such a short distance I would think." Quinn turned to answer but stopped short when she saw Rachel dressed in her clothes. For a moment Quinn wondered how the girl had got them then remembered her duffle bag. She mentally slapped herself again for being so stupid. Then she looked at Rachel again, really looked, and couldn't stop the smile from growing. Rachel looked good. More importantly, she _really _liked seeing Rachel in her things. Lion Quinn purred happily at the clear marking of her territory aside from the prominent and visible hickies littering Rachel's neck. Oh yeah. She had a few of her own. Guess they would be as obvious as a billboard sign when they did show up.

Quinn walked over to Rachel to take her hand and give her a chaste kiss, "Loving the outfit Rae. I don't care if we walk. I'm just gonna run out to my car while you pack up the food stuff."

"Okay."

A few moments later Rachel had an assortment of vegan cookies, regular cookies, a couple bags of chips, a fluffy pastry for Kurt, donuts for the guys, and a jumbo sized bottle of homemade lemonade packed away in her bag slung over her shoulder. Sure it was more than Santana had ordered (not asked-ordered and that had earned her a Power Point on manors for sure) her to bring but Rachel knew her Glee family and she knew they would all no doubt want something to eat or drink. Not that she minded, she enjoyed giving despite what they all thought of her. She loved to care for the people she held dear to her, Glee family included.

Locking the door behind her and remembering to text her Dad's that she would be out for the next few hours, Rachel walked down the gravel path to meet Quinn standing in the street with a skateboard tucked under her arm. No helmet. Rachel sighed. They had gotten into a little spat at the beginning of their relationship about Quinn's obsessive need to be a part of such a dangerous sport and not wear the protective headgear she should. In the end Quinn had won with the argument that she had been skating since she was ten and never wore a helmet and never got serious head injuries so she refused to wear one. That and helmets looked stupid. Now days Rachel didn't bring up but they both knew she disapproved.

Quinn dropped the board to the cement and jumped on it, gliding effortlessly towards Rachel. Talking about Quinn being a skater and actually watching the girl ride around was an entirely different thing as Rachel found out standing there and watching the girl Agro kick at the cement until she moving at a fast speed and circled around Rachel, reaching out a single finger to trace an invisible equator around her middle. Actually it was strangely a turn on. Quinn stopped circling and sped down the street, shifting her weight from back to front to bring the board up and spin it once, twice, then as it fell back on it wheels Quinn's feet landed back on the board in a successful kick flip. In her element, watching Quinn do what was now as natural too her as singing was too, little shivers made Rachel's legs shake. The way the wind caught her hair almost like it was welcoming her back with a loving caresses with its flowing touch, the shifting of her muscles as she owned everything she did, the confidence in what she was doing, the joy making her hazel eyes sparkle like they did when Rachel kissed her all pulled Rachel in. She was so in love with everything about this girl she was hopeless. Every day she found something new to love about her. This would be something close to the top of her list. She wouldn't argue with Quinn about her skating anymore.

"Well? Where am I going my fearless leader?" Quinn came back, circling Rachel again since she was still standing stoic.

"Oh. Right. This way." Rachel turned and began walking in the direction of Kurt's house but Quinn stopped her dead by power sliding to a stop in front of the brunette.

"Wait up. I thought maybe you would want to try." The blonde stepped off her skateboard and stomped on the tail end of the board sending it straight up into her waiting hand.

"Try what?" Quinn waved her skateboard in the air with a manic smile plastered on her face. Rachel's eyes grew to an almost comically wide size, outdoing even Ms. Pillsbury. A shaking tan digit raised to point at herself, to shocked for words, and when Quinn nodded Rachel let out a little eep of terror. Rachel Berry? Riding a skateboard? Oh no. No, no, no. No sir. What if she crashed? Worst, what if she crashed and injured her nose!?

"Quinn I don't think that's a very good idea-" The blonde smiled like she knew Rachel would say that, "-I mean I don't have a helmet and you may not need one I certainly do-" Quinn set her skateboard on the cement by Rachel's feet, pointing it in the direction they were headed, "-and I could seriously injure myself. What if I fell and chipped a tooth or broke my nose? How would I get into Broadway that way-" Nodding along in agreement with Rachel Quinn moving behind her and placed her hand on Rachel's hips, "-so with that said I really don't think it would be wise to-Quinn!? What are you doing!? Ohmygod!" Quinn had guided Rachel onto the board while she was distracted with her nervous rambling and was now pushing Rachel along very slowly, keeping a firm grip on her girlfriends slender hips. Each bump of the road could be felt through the board, rolling up through Rachel's legs and bouncing back into the checkered grip tape. She screamed in terror and shut her eyes, chanting nonsense words as well as taking the lords name in vein and screaming Quinn's name for not the first time that day. Even though they were going slower than a child on a bike with training wheels.

"Rachel relax, I'm not going to let you fall. I've got you. Your safe. Your always safe with me." Hearing Quinn's words soothed Rachel like only Quinn ever could, loosening her up enough to open one first then both. Slowly she let out a breath and righted herself into a straight posture and actually let herself enjoy the feeling. Wind licked at her cheeks and blew through her hair leaving warm kisses against her skin and heating her up a bit. Butterflies took flight in her stomach at the feeling of moving across the road at such a pace with no doors or seatbelts to keep her restrained. Feeling it first hand Rachel finally understood why Quinn loved doing this so much. That's not to say Rachel would pick it up, she was _not _cut out to skate.

"Wanna go faster?" Reluctantly Rachel nodded, reaching her hand back to grip onto Quinn's shoulder for support. The blonde gave her another happy smile before breaking into a light jog, pushing Rachel along with the hands she held on the diva's hips. The butterflies multiplied into one giant winged creature, its fluttering wings brushing against her insides and making everything inside her tingle. Fear and worry about the danger of this suddenly dropped from Rachel falling behind and laying in the road while she continued to speed on. Merriment erupted from her in the form of wholehearted laughter, ringing through the neighborhood much like bells from a church would. This was an _amazing_ feeling! Of course that could have been the adrenalin talking.

"Which house Rae?"

"The two story blue one with the mailbox that says Hummel on it."

"Okay. Babe listen cause your gonna have to turn into the driveway then I'll slow you down okay?"

On a high from the spike in her blood and heart rate Rachel laughed happily again and nodded with excitement, "How do I do that?"

"Lean all your weight to the left side." Nodding again Rachel did just that but she did it soon and instead of sliding ride up into the driveway Rachel ran the nose of the board straight into the curb. For a moment Rachel Berry was airborne, clearing the sidewalk easily and making a landing onto the Hummel's front lawn. Instead of screaming or bursting into tears, Rachel laughed hysterically. Quinn, who had been moving at the same momentum, tripped over both the skateboard and the sidewalk. She too flew over the walk and landing on the lawn just beside Rachel. That only busted Rachel up more who by then had doubled over in laughter, clutching her ribs with sod covered hands. Following suite Quinn broke out into spontaneous laughter until they were both laughing uncontrollably.

"Are," Quinn paused to let out more laughter, "you okay?" Rachel nodded and pointed to the new holes just put into the shins of the jeans and the grass stains already soaking into the denim. For some reason that made them laugh harder. Quinn fell over, landing on her hat Rachel had bought which had come off during her wipeout, but she was far to gone to notice. Rachel did though and laughed at that as well, pointing at it. Quinn noticed and laughed as well.

"Are you two drunk?" The couple still racked with fits of laughter turned their heads to see a few members of New Directions standing on the porch giving them odd looks, particularly Santana who had asked the question.

"Yup." Quinn gleamed, glancing at Rachel.

"On love." Rachel beamed, looking at Quinn.

They broke into more laughter.

"Oh hell to the no. They did not just say that. They are one of _those_ couples." Mercedes shook her head, eyes wide, and hand pressed over her heart.

Kurt shook his head with pursed lips and a hand on his hip the other in his hair, "We should have seen this coming. It is Rachel we're dealing with here."

"I think it's cute." Britney smiled at the couple who were now both trying to help one another up but because of their laughter kept tripping and falling back down the ground causing yet more laughter.

Kurt gave Britney a look that he would give to her if she just said argyle was cool, "Britney you think poptarts are cute."

"What? The little square shape and colorful frosting makes them look like rainbows I can eat. Plus poptarts make me think about Neon Cat. And he's cute."

"Right." The coiffed boy drawled then shook his head once more, flicking his wrist in the couples direction, "Someone please fix them? We have business to attend to. And they are messing up my lawn."

"I gots this." The Latina stomped past the couple, snatching up Quinn's skateboard and holding it over Rachel and Quinn's heads mincingly, "I will truckslap the shit out of you two if you don't shut the fuck up and get in the house right the fuck now."

"What is a truckslap?" Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear. The blonde glared up at the Latina who was touching _her_ skateboard. Big no, no.

"Painful." Quinn whispered back before jumped up and yanking her board out of the Hispanic girls clutches. For a moment they had a glare down that seemed to have no apparent winner until the Latina shrugged noncommittally and swaggered back to the house, grabbing Britney's hand on her way and pulling her inside with her. Quinn took that as a win.

Minutes later Rachel sat on Quinn's lap in the basement that was Kurt's room while the Glee club members munched happily on the food Rachel had brought and sipped their lemonade. While they were distracted by food Rachel pointed everyone out to Quinn.

"That's Sam, Mercedes boyfriend," She pointed at the blonde with teen heartthrob hair, holding his half eaten donut under his nose to make it look like a funny mustache.

"That's Puck," An olive toned boy with defined biceps he was showing off and a Mohawk.

"Finn," Quinn glared at his dopey face, knowing fully well Rachel use to date him. Lion Quinn was not pleased.

"Calm down baby, I'm yours." Rachel patted Quinn's arms that were hugging her hips. Lion Quinn was once again purring and sending a volley of ego pleasing insults at the boy using telepathy.

"That's Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend," A boy with seriously gelled hair and a bowtie, "Sugar, Tina, Mike, Artie, Rory, Santana, Britney, Kurt, Mercedes, Joe, and then there is me. That's the whole family. Oh and Mr. Schue but he's not here." Quinn nodded, trying to remember all the names that went with faces, resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"Okay so," Kurt began, licking his fingers of the remnants of the pasty he had shared with Blaine, "this meeting is called to order. Puck would like to speak first."

The mohawked boy paused in his flexing as if just caught in the act of something bad then cleared his throat, facing Quinn and Rachel, "Right. So Rach as my honorary Jew Babe it's kind of my job to look out for you-"

"Your Jew _what!?_" Lion Quinn was roaring in her head, slamming her paws against the cage Quinn kept her in, "His Jew _what!?_"

Rachel reached her head around to tangle her fingers in Quinn's hair, scraping her scalp with her nails the way Quinn liked, settling down both Lion Quinn and herself, "Relax baby. It's just a pet name. It doesn't mean anything." New Directions exchanged looks at the intimacy being shown, not use to Rachel being this way. Sure they had seen her doting after Finn but even then she didn't act like this. Like she was completely and utterly devoted to loving Quinn.

"Okay. Sorry. You know how I get."

Rachel smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss herself softly, "I know."

Quinn beamed but just to appease the possessive beast still raging inside her she hugged Rachel tighter and mouthed the word mine to Puck. Puck blinked at the gesture, turned to Finn for an answer who shrugged his confusion then returned to staring at the two chocolate chip cookies in separate hands trying to figure out why one looked different than the other not realizing one was vegan and one was not. Ultimately he just gave up and ate both, never realizing the difference.

"You were saying Noah?" Rachel prompted. Always the one to make sure everyone was on cue.

"Ah right. Like I said, as a fellow Jew it's my job to look out for you cause you know us Jew's gotta stick together."

"What he means is you may be an annoying tiny pain in our ass that we complain about and make fun of all the time but your _our_ annoying tiny pain in the ass and no one else gets to fuck you over but us cause we love you or whatever. You know?" Santana gave Rachel a look, practically forcing her to understand what the Latina meant by that but it was to no avail. Rachel was just as clueless as ever.

"Look real talk," Mercedes scooted to the edge of her chair pointing at Quinn who hadn't been paying any attention up until that point opting to nuzzle into Rachel's neck instead, "We know everyone in Lima. It's a small town."

"I've never seen her in church." Sam spoke up.

"She's not a Jew so she doesn't fit with us cool Bro's." Puck shrugged, eyeing Quinn with something akin to brotherly protection for his Jew Babe.

"And I know everyone from Lima Heights and this white girl is not a Lima Heights badass like myself." Santana glared at Quinn again, only ceasing eye laser fire when Britney ran her fingers over the Latina's arm.

Nodding smally, Tina spoke up in her timid voice, "She's obviously not Asian."

"And she's not in me and Britney's dance class." Mike added helpfully.

"Britney and my, Mike." Tina corrected earning a smile as a thank you from her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't know. I just got here." Rory mumbled in his rich Irish accent.

"I asked my Daddy," Sugar spoke around the wad of bubble gum in her maw she continuously smacked and popped loudly, "and he doesn't know a Quinn who lives in Lima."

"Point is," Artie summed up, resting his gloved hands on the wheels of his chair, "nobody has a clue who she is or where she came from. I had a few fellow computer nerds do a background check but ah…without her last name we didn't get much."

"I didn't even know you had a girlfriend." Finn spoke piteously, taking a massive bite out of one cookie then the other simultaneously and chewing sadly.

"None of us did," Blaine looked the frowning couple over critically, "We're just worried about you Rachel. We want to make sure Quinn is….a good person and won't hurt you."

"Yeah cause I won't hit a girl but I'll totally slash her tires if she messes with you Jew Babe. And Sam, Joe, and Mike would totally help. We'd totally fuck her couch all up." Said boys nodded along morosely as if this were a grave topic for them.

"I'll hit a bitch. Gladly." Santana piped in, raising her hand and pointing at her raised hand with the other to emphasize that she would be the one to beat Quinn should she hurt Rachel in anyway.

Normally when threatened Quinn responded aggressively, lashing out with cleverly honed skills of insults. Should that fail, and it next to never did, she then resulted to physical violence. Being cornered and looked down upon by a group as she was now would have normally turned Quinn into a hissing, thrashing, growling ball of violent furry but no such thing took place. Lightness overtook her heart and a gorgeous smile bloomed. The fingers she had twined with Rachel's tightened their grip, gathering the brunette's attention. She looked a little shell-shocked and that was to be expected so Quinn brightened her smile that she gave Rachel.

"And you thought they didn't like you." Quinn placed a kiss to the cleft of Rachel's chin. Finally reality set in and Rachel felt downright giddy with happiness. Her Glee family really did love her. Here they were threatening to beat her girlfriend and slash her tires because they were worried for her. Calling an emergency meeting to figure more about the enigma known as Quinn to them, Rachel's mystery girlfriend. A smile matching Quinn's lit the room.

"Oh my Barbra. You guys!" She giggled merely, giving Quinn's fingers a squeeze, "Your all so…so…thank you! While the gesture you all have displayed is so incredibly sweet I can assure you with everything-I can swear on Barbra herself-" Kurt gasped, holding his hand over his hand, "-that Lucy Quinn Fabray would _never _in a million years hurt me. She's the love of my life and I can say with certainty I'm hers."

Quinn groaned and dropped her forehead against Rachel's spine, "_Rachel_…."

"What?" The brunette swiveled her head to look down at Quinn hiding her face from everyone.

"Did you _have_ to use my real name? You know I hate it."

"Oh," Rachel's face flashed equal parts concern, shame, and amusement, "Sorry love." Quinn shook her head and waved her hand all around for Rachel to continue with her conversation but refused to move from her hiding place behind Rachel.

"Well that's fine and dandy but how do we know that? We don't know the first thing about this girl." Blaine grumped, not ready to give into the love fest.

"Quinn?" Rachel only had to speak her name for Quinn to understand.

"Go ahead. I'm quite content to die of embarrassment no thanks to you. It's quite sucky under this bus you threw me under."

"Your so cute," Rachel ignored Santana's fake gagging, "Quinn is going to attend Yale once she graduates from Santa Rosa High in Santa Rosa California and then we are going to get Metro passes to visit one another-"

"Which I already got for us." Quinn mumbled into Rachel's shirt.

Rachel's eyes lit up, "Did you really?"

"Mhmm. Continue with my life story, we'll talk about it later."

"Oh right. Anyway she is going to be Valedictorian of her class at Yale and she's going to go into business or literature-she hasn't decided yet-then we are going to move in together and get married and have babies with pretty hazel eyes and pink hair and name them Simba and Nala." Quinn laughed at the inside joke but everyone else just looked at Rachel like she was crazy.

"That sounds….scary." Mercedes said. Both Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"It's cute! Cause Quinn is a lion you guys!" Britney said it like it was obvious. Quinn gave the girl a knowing smile, clearing she was brighter than she looked. Or rather, acted.

"Whatever. So she's a smart bitch that doesn't mean she meets the Lopez criteria to date my dwarf." This time Quinn didn't get angry at the height joke.

"She lives in California but was born in New York. My home away from home. Just please make sure to note I'm dating a girl from New York. Ahem, that means we're perfect for each other. Anyway she was born there because…um…babe? I forget."

"My mom is from New York and my dad was traveling on business, they met, did nasty things to conceive me, and vah-lah 9 months later little baby me. We moved back to Cali before I was even one."

"Right. Moving on. Quinn loves to skate, she use to be a cheerleader but quit when her coach told her that in order to remain head cheerleader she would need to date and sleep with the quarterback. She-"

"We get it." Puck grumbled, "Explain how you met. I don't remember you going to California."

"I didn't. We….um…." Rachel blushed and looked down at their clasped hands, suddenly feeling nervous about this part knowing they would judge her.

Quinn, like always, saved Rachel, "We met online. And if you have a problem with that your just going to have to get a big ladder, and the get the fuck over it. Look I love Rachel, I'm _in _love with Rachel and we have a future planned out together. I'm not going to hurt her or leave her because I only ever want to be with her. If you don't like, oh well, because I'm in this with her for the long haul and if any of you plan to stick around with Rachel that long then your going to have to either learn to love me or pretend too because I'm not going anywhere. Okay? Fan-fucking-tastic."

There was a short silence that followed New Directions sized Quinn up. Rachel just shifted uncomfortably both from the tension in the room and the ability Quinn had to turning her own with just the simplest things like using that bossy voice of hers. Finally Santana's shit eating grin made an appearance, throwing those who knew her off guard.

"She passes." The Latina said standing up and taking Britney with her, making for the door, "and I like her. She can stay."

"Just like that!?" Kurt squeaked out.

"Yup. She passes." Puck confirmed, also getting up to leave, "Later Hummel."

"But…I don't understand." Kurt looked around the room for anyone to explain.

"Because she stood her ground and stood up for Rachel." Blaine explained, laying a calming hand on his boyfriends shoulder.

Quinn didn't stick around for the initiation that was sure to follow, she was already pulling Rachel by the hand back to the warm showering calling to her in the Berry household. Now she could finally pick up where they left off before Santana called!

However, fate would not have as, seeing as once they arrived two SUV's were parked in the Berry's driveway insinuating that Rachel's fathers were home.

"Damn it!" Quinn pouted, going as far as to flip off both cars like that would help her case. Rachel giggled at her girlfriends antics and once she settled down sidled up to wrap her hands around Quinn's bicep and lean up on her tip toes to whisper against Quinn's ear.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make it up to you after they go to bed. My room is soundproof after all. And, it's just a feeling, but something is telling me your not going to get any sleep tonight. I have a sixth sense you know. You'd be wise to listen to it." With that Rachel pecked Quinn's cheek and skipped up the gravel path and slipped into the Berry home, leaving the door ajar for Quinn.

The blonde stumbled to the door, still trying to get her jaw to shut and quit hanging about. Did Rachel just suggest a sleepless sex marathon? A lovely grin nearly split Quinn's face.

Before Quinn went inside she paused and reached into her pocket to pull out her cellphone so that she could turn it off. Making a mental note to also turn Rachel's off. No distractions this time. Just Rachel and their love all night long.

Pleased with that thought Quinn slipped inside humming a familiar AC/DC song as she closed the door behind her.

"_She shook me all night long…_"

**And there you have it. Let me know how you felt about it. And oh! **

**Happy Birthday Lea Michelle! Today is her b-day! Happy face everyone because she's super duper uber hotness factor times ten thousand. Yay! **

**I've discovered that when I drink Mountain Dew and lots of it I tend to stay up all night writing instead of sleeping. Hence this second chapter. **


End file.
